Seer Weasley
by JustAnotherGuy100
Summary: Ron tries to convince Hermione that he has some Seer magic. Hermione proves him that she's better at this. Just a fluff one-shot.


**A/N:** I know I'm out for a long time but I'm in the Army now and I won't have much time about fics. I'll try though to finish My Last Cup.

This short story was written today in a matter of an hour. I don't know where the inspiration came but i hope it's good. It's not beta-ed so it has grammar mistakes. Please ignore the grammar and focus on the story. And in the end, if you do like it, leave a review. It's not much to ask right?

* * *

Ron moaned as he removed Hermione's shirt and her beautiful cleavage came into view. He began caressing her bra-covered chest but to his disappointment Hermione wasn't responding to his moves. Apparently what she was reading was far more interesting than having sex with him.

"Hermione, I'm kissing your bra. Don't you think that this is a sign to throw away that bloody dusty book and join the fun?" Hermione didn't even move her eyelashes. She kept her focus on that book. "Hermione are you listening to me?"

"Did you know that your great-great grandpa Rupert was a werewolf?" she blurred out of nowhere confusing Ron. "It says here that he got bitten in his honeymoon and then he decided to disappear to protect his wife and don't hurt her. It's so romantic and also very sad that wolfsbane potion wasn't discovered at that time."

"What the hell are you reading?"

"It's your family history book. Remember in Bill's and Fleur's wedding that you wanted me to learn your family history and pretend I'm a Weasley? Well, I just thought that it wouldn't hurt to know a bit more about your family's past," Hermione replied blushing a bit.

Ron groaned and turned to his side on the bed. "You prefer reading about a bunch of dead people instead of having sex with me? Fuck, that must be a new low for me."

Hermione moved her body a bit and kissed him in the lips just for a second. "I promise you Ron, once I finish reading it I'll let you do to me whatever you want," Hermione said naughtily and Ron's eyes flashed with excitement as he stare at her firm buttocks.

"No, not that pervert! Never that," she slapped him slightly in the back of his head.

"Hey, I didn't say anything!" Ron protested causing Hermione to raise an eyebrow at him. "Okay, maybe I was thinking about it but you can't blame a bloke when your arse is so fucking perfect."

Despite her stern protest, a small grin appeared on Hermione's face. She couldn't help it when Ron was complimenting her, even in his own straightforward way. She return her attention to her book and chuckled inwardly hearing Ron's sighing at this.

"Hear this! Your great grandma was a seer! Lavender would have a fit if she knew that."

"You still don't believe in seer magic?" Ron asked her.

"It's just a bunch of nonsense, Ron. Don't tell me you believe in the Inner Eye and the grim and the crystal ball with all the answers and all those supposedly magical abilities."

"And what if I told you that I possess some of my great grandma's seer powers?"

"I'd laugh."

"You know, I'm insulted by the lack of love I'm receiving from you today. First you don't want to shag me, then you think I'm a pervert and lastly you don't believe me when I'm telling you about my seer gift."

Hermione tossed the book and turned to look at Ron with a mock-sternly expression. "Alright then, predict me something."

Ron moved his body and now he was resting his back against the bed frame. "Give me your hand."

"No crystal ball I suppose?" Hermione teased as she placed her right hand on top of his.

"No, I'm a hand-teller." Ron explained causing Hermione to chuckle.

Ron started with a small kiss on the palm of the hand before he started running lightly his finger along the lines on her hand. "Hmmm… interesting. Very interesting."

"I see great things for you in the future. You are going to gain a promotion in your work."

"That's not a prediction! I already told you that I'm going to be promoted by the end of year." Hermione protested.

"So? It still counts," Ron defended his prediction.

Hermione tried unsuccessfully to hide her amusement. "Tell me, Seer Weasley. What other plans my future holds?"

"I see you liberating the house-elves. Wow, those little monsters are going to claim you their Queen and built a temple to worship you."

Hermione made a grimace. "I don't think I like the worshiping part, but I must admit that Queen Hermione does have a nice ring to it," she joked.

"Well you are going to love this," Ron said as he raised Hermione's hand and pointed a long line to her.

"You see this line? That's you marrying a bloke. He's rather good looking; red hair, freckles, long nose, huge cock!"

"I guess that rules you out," Hermione teased him.

"Yes, I don't have that long nose," Ron joked back.

Hermione was ready to remove her hand when Ron kept it there. "Wait, there is more. I see you and that guy having a baby and then another one and then… no that's it."

Hermione smiled. "Two babies, huh? It seems like the right number to me. Do we also have Crookshanks?"

Ron shook his head. "No, I'm sorry. It looks like that beast died after he tried to interrupt a sex marathon with your husband."

"Poor Crookshanks," said Hermione in a fake sad voice.

"Yeah, it's a shame; May he rest in peace."

Hermione smacked him on the arm. "He's not dead yet!"

"That can easily be arranged. Just say the word and he's gone."

Hermione rolled her eyes but once again her huge smile on her face betrayed her true amusement.

"Can I try?" she challenged Ron asking him to give her his hand to read.

"You said you don't believe in this stuff," said a confused Ron.

"Palmistry is stupid, but I'll try to open my Inner Eye," she smiled.

Ron placed his hand on her and Hermione began "reading" the lines. "You see this line, Ron?" she said pointing him a small line at the center of his palm and Ron nodded. "This line means that in 8 months you are going to be a daddy."

She then removed Ron's hand off hers and moved from the bed, leaving a dumbfounded Ron still frozen on his spot.

"I'm going to get some lemonade from the fridge and give Ginny a call," she casually announced heading to the door. "Oh and by the way, we are getting married on Christmas Eve," she said before closing the door behind her.

She came back fifteen minutes later where she found Ron in the same spot having the same shocking expression on his face. She placed her arms around her belly. "Don't worry my baby. Your daddy is happy about you, he just need some time to process the news."

And with that she climbed back to bed to sleep. At some point during the night, she felt Ron's strong arms to hug her and a sweet kiss on her neck. She smiled as she snuggled closer to him. _This is happiness_, she thought.


End file.
